


Home And Hurts

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It'll be okay babybird, you'll see. Come on, deep breaths for me now. That's right. It'll be okay babe." Jason looks ip for a moment as he speaks, meeting Tim's eyes just for a  second. Whatever Tim sees there makes his expression soften, his hands relax and he moves to rest his finger tips to Jason's cheek, reassurance of the others helping them both. Jason tilts his face slightly pressing closer to Tim's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home And Hurts

\---

The first time after Tim is injured after he agrees to become Jason's Robin, his Red Robin, Jason carries him all the way back to their apartment. It must have been a strange sight for the runners that lurk in the shadows to witness, but even the ones that barley have two brain cells to rub together know better that to spread the news of Red Robins injury. 

It will be revealed soon enough when Red Hood goes back for those that are responsible. 

Jason gently places Tim on their bed, like he's precious and fragile and not hurting like he has many times after becoming Robin. 

It's not hard to find a first aid kit in their apartment. There are boxes hidden in the bathroom all the way to the kitchen. Jason simply has to reach under the foot of the bed and open a draw in the bedside table before he can stitch Tim up. 

In the few seconds it takes to take off his hood and the red domino underneath, Tim had managed to remove his own domino mask, it had been a few weeks since he had got rid of the cowl. 

There's a red stain at his side and it's going to be difficult to get out of the sheets, Jason notices it as he peels away the armour of Tim's costume. 

A small whine escapes Tim's lips as he looks down to Jason, baby blue eyes slightly clouded and unfocused in pain. Jason simply swears and presses a towel to the slash in his side. He doesn't think it will scar. The gash is shallow and the bleeding is making it seem worse than it is. 

"It'll be okay babybird, you'll see. Come on, deep breaths for me now. That's right. It'll be okay babe." Jason looks ip for a moment as he speaks, meeting Tim's eyes just for a second. Whatever Tim sees there makes his expression soften, his hands relax and he moves to rest his finger tips to Jason's cheek, reassurance of the others helping them both. Jason tilts his face slightly pressing closer to Tim's hand. 

They are silent as Jason kneels at Tim's side, wiping away the blood and grime covering his wound. A few times Tim clenches his teeth and hissing in pain. Jason simply hims and whispers reassurances and nothings just loud enough for Tim to hear. "It's okay baby, deep breaths, come on, for me. That's it babybird, it'll all be over soon. Trust me."

When Jason's finally done, he feels drained. He packs away the first aid kits and helps Tim out of his costume and in to some of Jason's old pyjamas, the ones Tim feels most comfortable in. He strips off himself and grabs some pajama pants, pulling the sheet Tim was laying on off the bed. 

He crawls in to bed next to Tim, pulling the covers older them both as he gently pulls Tim closer. 

They will talk in the morning. 

Red Hood will find the people that hurt Red Robin and Red Ronin will recover. 

But for now they are Jason and Tim and they are tired and just want to be with each other as they sleep, safe in each others arms away from the knives, guns, horror of Gotham streets. 

\---


End file.
